1. Field of the Invention
The prefabricated building frame structure or gazebo consists of a predetermined number of manufactured structural columns, collars, floor, roof and side closure panels and mechanical fasteners and related elements which may be transported in a knock down or unassembled condition and assembled or erected at the site. The interior of the gazebo may be used for different and multiple purposes such as for enclosing a bar with suitable plumbing, kitchen equipment, showers or the like. The gazebo is a multiple purpose unit which can be used at shopping centers, country clubs, swimming pools, tennis courts and residential and commercial areas for business, social and other functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are available portable and/or prefabricated building frame structures such as gazebos which consist of prefabricated components which can be readily assembled and disassembled and used for different purposes.